Ash's Pokémon Adventure
by spartanrex10
Summary: A young man by the name of Ash Ketchum is about to start his Pokémon journey when he receives a package sent to him by "a friend", on his journey, Ash gets a rare Pokémon that puts him high on the criminal organizations hit list. Will Ash survive? Or will he fall to a power far greater than him? (Aura, smart, competent, and psychic Ash)
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Pokémon Adventure

Legend:

_Flashbacks, Emphasis, and 'Telepathy'_

"Speech", Text, and 'Human Thought'

**AN, "Poké-Speech", and 'Poké-Thought**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 1: Pokémon; I choose you!**

Ash Ketchum; a young 10 year old boy, was preparing for his Pokémon adventure tonight, as it was the last night he would be spending at his home; he was packing things like a sleeping bag, and other supplies that were needed for a journey, for tomorrow would be the first day that marked the start of his Pokémon adventure.

_ 'Tomorrow is the start of my Pokémon adventure, but who should I pick as my starter? There's bulbasaur the grass type, the easiest to raise of the three and strong against the first two gyms; perfect for beginners. Then, there's squirtle the water type, kind of moderately hard to raise and strong against the first gym, and somewhat resistant to the second; all, and all a little more advanced than bulbasaur. Finally, there's charmander the fire type, the hardest of the three to train, but very rewarding, while weak at the first two gyms it'll breeze through the third; for the trainers who want a challenge. Oh well there's always tomorrow to assess the qualities of the Pokémon there.'_ And with that final thought ash went to sleep.

The next morning came quickly and was announced by his alarm clock; which rang out loudly. Ash got up with a jolt, and began racing around the room getting ready for his big day, he briefly paused to check the three eggs sitting in the corner under a heat lamp in incubators. He remembered when he got them four years ago.

**_"Flashback"_**

_ It was a day not unlike any other when the doorbell rang, he ran to the door to answer but found his mom answering for him. In front of her was a box still closed while she looked for the cause of the box at her feet, but seemed a little curious as to why there was none. Then she looked at the box and notice that Ash's name was on it, "Ash, come downstairs you ha… Oh there you are sweetie!" she said as she turned her head back to see Ash standing there staring at the package. She beckoned him over telling him the package was his. Inside he found a note saying 'from a friend' Delia looked over his shoulder at the note, "Hmm strange," she muttered before turning her attention to what was in the box "Oh Ash there's more inside!" she said stating the obvious. Inside were three Pokémon eggs, and_ _an old looking book. The book had an ancient look to it as it was dusty and weathered, but still plausible. The three eggs were Ash's main focus though as the first one was light blue with a black line heading along the top of the egg, like a little mask. The second egg was dark blue with a small shield like extrusion on the front with some kind of gem in it. The third and final egg was light brown in coloration with a few areas being a lighter cream color. Ash looked at the eggs with awe. He put the eggs in his room for safety and rushed to professor Oaks lab for instructions on what to do. Once he got there he found Gary with his arrogant look just leaving the lab. "What's the hurry ashy-boy; you don't get your first Pokémon for another eight years." He said in his annoying voice. At the eight years part his left eye started to twitch, but after a calming breath he said "It's 4 years Gary; get your math right, unless you forgot we're the same age." He saw Gary's eye twitch as he headed for professor Oak's lab and closed the door._

_ As he walked into the lab he stared in awe at the advanced looking machinery, he looked around the room for professor Oak and spotted an assistant. "Um excuse me but is the professor here?" he asked startling the assistant. "No Professor Oak is on a trip in Kalos, he won't be back for another week," he said but added at Ash's downcast look "But maybe I can help you."_

_Ash then lead the lab assistant back to the house and nearly got scolded for dragging a busy lab assistant before being bailed out by the lab assistant who said "He had nothing important to do anyways, so it was okay" Ash then continued to lead the assistant to his room and explained that he didn't know how to properly care for a Pokémon egg. After explaining how he came in possession of the egg, the assistant helped ash get an area set up for egg incubation. "And that should do it, now if you need me call the lab at any time." The lab assistant said. "Okay, goodbye Mr.… Uhh?" Ash said, not knowing the name of the lab assistant. "Johnathan, my name is Johnathan, but you can call me John." He replied. "Alright, thanks again John for all of your help!"_

**"Flashback End"**

The three of them looked health, they sat there quietly to Ash's disappointment, but he didn't let it get the best of him. He quickly went back to his rushing's, quickly using the bathroom and, taking a shower and, brushing his teeth. After all was done he packed all the things he needed such as (But not limited to) potions, antidotes, poke food, pokéballs, and some spare clothes. Finally, he packed his three eggs. As soon as he was done with his packing he headed downstairs and ate his breakfast. "So honey, which cutie are you going to pick?" Delia asked as she set his breakfast down and moved to sit as well. "I still don't know, no two Pokémon are the same, I guess I'll have to see which one likes me the best, or wants to come with me." Ash said in his insightful voice. Ever since Ash meat John he had been studying Pokémon and taking his future journey more seriously.

**_"Flashback"_**

_ "So bulbasaur evolves from Bulbasaur to Ivysaur then to Venusaur, right?" Ash asked in a studious voice. "Yes, then the other two?" John replied "Charmander to Charmealeon to Charizard, and Squirtle to Warturtle to Blastoise." Ash said with confidence. It had been two weeks since the incubation center had been set up in ash's room, since then Ash had been coming to the lab every other day at John's request. So far they had covered the basics of evolution, the basics of typing; weaknesses, strengths, and resistances. Now they were going over the three starter Pokémon's evolution line. "Good, now that you got that down I want to show you the three Pokémon you'll choose from in a few months." John said with a friendly smile. "Awesome, so what are they like?" Ash asked eager to interact with any Pokémon. "Why don't you find out for yourself? come on out!" John exclaimed while throwing three pokéballs into the air. In three flashes of light the Kanto starter Pokémon appeared. As they appeared they stretched and looked at their surroundings, until their eyes all locked on the young boy standing in front of them._

_ Yawning_ _Bulbasaur asked while tilting his head._ **"Is it time for the starter giveaway already?" "But I though those weren't for a couple of months?" **_Charmander said as he flinched; afraid at the prospect of leaving his friends early "Oh no, it's not time for me to get a new Pokémon yet, John just wanted to show me which Pokémon I'll be choosing from in a couple of months." Ash said understanding them perfectly; the answer just being instinctual._ **"Huh, did you just understand us?" **_Squirtle asked; so surprised he fell onto his shell. _**"Holy Arceus, a _human _can understand us!?" **_Bulbasaur yelled in confusion and excitement. _**"Oh, yay! Can we all go with him Professor?" **_Charmander asked eagerly_. **"Yeah we promise to eat all of our vegetables if you let us!" **_Bulbasaur said with great_ conviction. **"Whoa now, you don't speak for all of us!"** _Squirtle said in annoyance. As all this happened Ash and John had gone rigid: John because he heard Ash talk to Pokémon like they were speaking English; and Ash because he just realized he could talk to Pokémon. "Awesome! I can talk with Pokémon!" Ash said in happiness. John smiled putting down his pencil and clipboard; originally he was going to record everything and report his findings to the professor, but this once he was going to make an exception. "Hey, John?" Ash asked in a polite tone. "Yes Ash?" John asked back. "Can I take all three on my Pokémon journey?" Ash asked, and then added at Johns shocked face. "It's okay if you say no, but I know you have more starters to choose from and all three of them wanted to come with me." Ash said as he looked down smiling at all three Pokémon; who were at the moment; staring up at him quizzically. "Sure I don't see why not; just don't tell Prof. Oak or your mother." John said in a serious tone. "Don't worry I won't." Ash replied. The Pokémon cheered at this all of them tackling their soon to be trainer. All the rest of that day was spent playing with each other at the lab._

**"Flashback End"**

As Ash walked to the lab with all the things he needed for his journey, and any commodities he could fit in. He saw a large crowd in front of the lab cheering loudly. **"GARY, GARY, HE'S OUR MAN IF HE CAN'T DO IT NOONE CAN!"** Gary's cheer squad shouted from a red sports car. Ash groaned at the thought of talking with Gary. As Ash pushed his way through the crowd of 'Gary Fans' as he made his way to the first steps he bumped into Gary. "Hey watch it!" he said as he backed away and dusted himself off. "Oh Ash, well you know what they say; you snooze you lose, and your way behind, if you had been here earlier you'd know that I got the last Pokémon and the best one at that." Gary said as he walked around Ash and made his way to the red sports car. As the car started up Gary started yelling "Don't worry Pallet Town, I'll make our town famous! Smell ya later Ashy-boy." Gary said as he drove off.

Inwardly; Ash was smirking; he would get all three Kanto starters, while Gary only got one. _'Ha! Take that Gary, you already lost at something.' _Ash thought. Then without further ado, Ash turned around and made his way to the entrance of the lab. Once inside he headed to John's work area. "Hello? John, are you here?" Ash said as he walked in. "Yeah I'm right here Ash." John said as he waved his hand at Ash. "Hey John, I'm ready to get my Pokémon." Ash said as he walked over. "Okay, here're the three starters, your pokédex, 10 pokéballs, and 3,000¥ (Poké Dollars)" John said as he handed Ash all of the basic things given to beginning trainers. "Alright, thanks again John for letting me have all three starters." Ash said as he took all the things John gave him and putting them in his bag for safe-keeping. It was no problem Ash, I know you can handle all of them, also good luck on your journey." John says with a smile and wave as Ash turns to leave. "Bye John, and thanks; I'll make Pallet proud. Ash said as he walked out the door, and out of the lab.

Outside was a small group of people cheering ash on as he came out. _'Mom! Ugh why does she have to put me through all these embarrassing moments?' _Ash thought to himself. As he made his way down the steps; Ash's mom went to meet him. "Hi sweetie; so, which Pokémon did you pick?" His mom asked as he made his way towards her. "I picked Charmander mom." Ash said as he pulled out the Pokémon's pokéball. As he released his Charmander; He looked around confused as to why he was brought out so soon.

_ "Aww isn't he just adorable." _An unknown voice exclaimed. Charmander looked around and saw he was surrounded by a lot of humans. At first he thought his pokéball had been stolen, but saw Ash standing beside him. _"Hey Charmander this is my mom, and a few people from around Pallet." _Ash said as he looked down at the nervous Charmander. **"But why are there so many here? I thought we were going on a journey through Kanto." **Charmander said as he hid behind Ash's leg. _"Aww isn't that adorable; he thinks you're his dad" _Delia said; completely misunderstanding him: This caused Ash and Charmander to 'Anime Fall'.

At the mention of Charmander seeing him as a father; Ash "Anime Fell", then got up and noticed Charmander had a tick mark above his right eye. **"EMBER!" **Charmander shouted as he spewed flames all over the crowd; making them all extra crispy. "Don't forget to change your underwear~" Delia said weakly as she twitched. "Okay mom, Bye" Ash said as he returned charmander and ran to Route 1.

**(AN)**

**This is my first story that I'm going to publish, note that I'm not a seasoned writer, so there will be mistakes, I'm also not as passionate as others, so I won't be updating as much.**

**_This is Spartanrex10 Signing off!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Legend:

_Flashbacks, Emphasis, and 'Telepathy'_

"Speech", Text, and 'Human Thought'

**AN, "Poké-Speech", and 'Poké-Thought'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 2: Route. 1**

As Ash was walking, he was also thinking of ways to train his Pokémon. 'Hmm, no; that would be too harsh for a starter.' Ash thought as he was walking. As he was thinking this he didn't notice the shadow following him. **'Hmm, this human seems different from the others I wonder if he would let me join him'** said figure thought to herself.

Ash meanwhile was just coming out of his thoughts to start training his Pokémon. "Alright everyone, come on out!" He said as he walked into a clearing. The three starters looked at their surroundings while stretching. **"So what's up first boss?"** Squirtle said **"Yeah! I want to learn Solarbeam!"** Bulbasaur said enthusiastically "Whoa, slow down Bulbasaur, we haven't even started training yet!" Ash said in amusement at Bulbasaur's enthusiasm. **"Okay, then what's first?"** Charmander questioned. "Well first, we work on your endurance, and then power. Then, we work on your stamina, and move-set." Ash said; listing off what he had been coming up with in the past few minutes. "Okay, first up is endurance, and power. Squirtle, I want you to endure as many hits as you can outside of your shell, while Charmander and Bulbasaur continuously attack you while slowly adding on the power." Ash said starting his training regimen. **"Okay boss, you won't be disappointed!"** Squirtle said enthusiastically. As squirtle went to stand in front of a rock Ash told Charmander and Bulbasaur to attack Squirtle. **"Ember!" "Vine Whip!"** the two shouted as they launched their attacks. Squirtle yelled in surprise as he flew at the rock from the force of the attacks. **"Hey! That's no fair, I wasn't ready!"** squirtle yelled at Ash. "Okay you two, you can stop." Ash said to the attacking Pokémon as he walked over to Squirtle. "Squirtle, most Pokémon won't wait for you to be ready, they'll attack whenever their trainer tells them to, or they feel like they should attack. You should always be aware of your surroundings, especially your opponent." Ash said to Squirtle while helping him up.** "Okay, let's get back to training!"** Squirtle said; re-energized.

And so the training continued through the week; they would train at dawn, rest towards lunch, eat, travel for two hours, and train until dusk. During that week Ash's Pokémon gained endurance, power, and some new attacks.

Ash was now walking down the path to Viridian city, a few days ago Ash had asked a passerby for directions, and was told that Viridian was a few days travel straight… That was after he won against him in a Pokémon battle. Ash looked back at that day smirking slightly.

_**Flashback**_

_ "Alright, I'll tell you directions to Viridian city if you can beat me in a Pokémon battle." The kid said as he enlarged a Pokéball "GO PIDGEY!" He yelled as he threw the Pokéball. The Pidgey came out of the ball with a battle cry. "Alright, Charmander I choose you!" Ash said as he called out Charmander. _**"All right, let's get this party started!"**_ He said; letting out a burst of flames. "Alright Pidgey, use gust on his Charmander!" The kid shouted while pointing his finger at Charmander for emphasis. _**"U'lright Bose'"** _The Pidgey said flapping its wings rapidly. "Quick; Charmander, dodge and use ember!" Ash quickly ordered his Pokémon. Charmander followed the orders swiftly, and efficiently. _**"Ember!"**_ Charmander yelled while shooting out the strong fireballs. The attack hit its mark before the trainer could react, and Pidgey got badly damaged. "No, Pidgey, are you alright? Can you still battle?" The trainer asked his injured Pokémon_** "Yeah Bose', nutin tha't weak cou'ld urt ma."**_ The Pidgey said with his thick accent while nodding its head to signify it was till ready for battle._** "WEAK?! I'll show you weak! EMBER!"** _Charmander yelled furiously shooting and ember of its own command, the ember was so strong it started to form into a fiery twister. "Alright Charmander, you learned fire spin!" Ash yelled to his Pokémon happily. The now fire spin flew toward a wide eyed Pidgey and exploded on contact._

_ "Garr, you may have beaten my Pidgey, but you'll never defeat my strongest Pokémon; Go Rattata" The boy yelled as he through a Pokéball up into the air. Out of the Pokéball came a Shiny Rattata that was bigger than average. "Whoa, where did you get that Pokémon?" Ash asked dumbfounded "Ha, I found Rattata in the wild, and caught him. You'll never beat me now; my Rattata is in the top percentage of Rattata. You know what I'm saying?" The boy said enthusiastically, Ash sweat-dropped at this, but decided it wise not to comment. "Alright then, since you're not saying anything I'll go first, Rattata use hyperfang!" The boy said as he pointed at Charmander. "Alright Charmander, dodge that hyperfang and use ember!" Ash said in retaliation. _**"Yeah, take this EMBER!"**_ Charmander yelled as he spit out hundreds of tiny fireballs. "Oh no, quick Rattata dodge!" Rattata tried to dodge, but was too slow, and got hit by the attack. "No! Rattata, are you ok?" The kid asked in fright. The Rattata got back up and signaled with its tail that it was alright. "Okay, time for some payback, use faint attack, and then hyperfang!" He yelled enthusiastically. "Quick Charmander, use dig to dodge the attacks!" Ash ordered his Pokémon, and Charmander followed it almost instantly, soon after Charmander was underground; the boy's Rattata appeared right where Charmander used to be with a hyperfang ready, but he soon stopped after he realized his target wasn't there anymore. "Okay, we've got them now Charmander!" Ash yelled "Come out and use Metal Claw!"_

_ The ground under Rattata cracked, and then broke away to reveal Charmander with his claws glowing bright white. _**"Take this: Metal Claw!"**_ Charmander bellowed before he struck the Rattata. The resulting explosion covered the field in a large cloud of dust. As the dust started to clear; Ash could see the other kid panicking slightly. "Oh no! Rattata, please be okay!" the boy was about to rush out into the field to clear the dust away himself, when…_

**"Alright! I won, that puts me one win up above the others."**_ Charmander yelled in victory. "Yeah, good job charmander, I'm so proud of you!" Ash exclaimed. As the rest of the dust cleared; it was visible that Rattata was unconscious with swirls in his eyes. "Aw, man! That sucks, oh well. To get to Viridian City, all you have to do his continue heading north, I actually found this secret grove there on my way to pallet," the kid explained "they say that sometimes if you visit, you'll find a rare Pokémon there."_

_**Flashback End**_

'Funny, really, now that I think about… I think that the kid said his name was Joey.' Ash thought, as he came out of his memories as he passed by some thick undergrowth. Ash paused in mid-step as he looked at the undergrowth. 'Strange, I thought I heard something.' Ash thought as he turned around to look deeper into the undergrowth. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Ash questioned. **"Help!"** An innocent voice yelled. Ash ran forwards through the brush to find a little black fox with red highlights, and some minor injuries. "Are you okay?" Ash asked, concerned more for the safety of the Pokémon, rather than the fact that it was rare, and that he didn't know about it. **"Help…"** The fox quietly whispered as it fell into blissful unconsciousness. Ash picked it up in his arms as he started sprinting towards Viridian with a new found sense of urgency. 'Don't worry, little guy, I'll get you to a Pokémon center as soon as I can, just hold on.'

**(AN)**

**And that's a wrap for this chapter, now that's it's summer, I hope to be able to upload more frequently. I'm also sorry that I kept you waiting for, what's in my opinion: A hastily made chapter. Now, I could make better chapters, but that would take more time, and they would probably end up being shorter too. Just leave a review and tell me what you want. Also like to tell me that you want more.**

_**This is Spartanrex10 Signing off!**_


End file.
